


《住在春天》

by UchihaJuyi



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaJuyi/pseuds/UchihaJuyi
Kudos: 1





	《住在春天》

chapter 01  
窗前的吊兰静静地开放了，青青的藤蔓上长了一串串嫩绿的叶片，几朵花点缀在葳蕤的兰叶之中。  
佐助瞄了一眼桌上的日历。  
六月九日——宇智波鼬的生日。  
“就是明天啊……”黑发少年在桌前咬着笔头沉思，“送什么好呢？”  
看着吊兰的佐助有点出神，想起了以前的回忆——

在鼬十七岁那年的生日时，年尚十二岁的佐助送了自家哥哥一条黑底红云的围裙。  
鼬捧着弟弟送给自己的生日礼物，不满道：“你不觉得很不公平吗？”  
正处于叛逆期的佐助没好气地回答鼬这么无厘头的问题。“什么不公平……”  
“我从你出生起就送你礼物，而你送我礼物的时候我已经五岁了。”  
“这谁记得啊！况且出生得完又不能怪我……”  
鼬竖起右手的食指，像侦探一样，“这就是问题所在！所以从今日起未来五年，你必须加倍的还我礼物。”  
“哈？”黑发少年不满的声音充满了整个房间。  
“放心啦，就算有年龄差我们送彼此的礼物数目终究是一样的，好不好？”鼬拜拜手，随即拿出自己早就放在衣兜里的卷轴，自然而然地打开。“我又不是让你送什么贵重物品。”  
十七岁——拥抱  
十八岁——亲脸  
十九岁——亲嘴  
二十岁——舌吻  
二十一岁——献上你的初夜  
“这些你又不是给不起。”鼬非常正经地说着无耻的话语，“乖~快来抱我。”  
佐助无奈，上前抱住了这个“杀千刀”的鼬。  
“哥哥你这个混蛋！！”佐助在心里没好气地想  
所以整整五年，我都不得不将生日礼物加倍奉还给他。  
想到这里，佐助用力锤了一下桌子，原本完好的地方露出一道裂痕。

chapter 02  
“哥哥！”抱着自己的存钱罐的孩童兴奋地喊道。“呐，哥哥！”小小的佐助右手拿着锤子，“你想要什么生日礼物？我存了很多零花钱哦。你想要的我都买来送给你！”  
还未褪去稚气的八岁的鼬弯起一抹笑意。“佐助，我早已得到了你的礼物。那就是——”  
鼬的头发垂落在佐助的睡脸上，他仔细端详着床上的人儿，情不自禁地，自己的嘴唇渐渐靠在少年的唇瓣上，贴合在一起。  
“唔……”感受到了鼬的触觉，佐助微微睁开自己的睡眼。  
哥哥……在吻我？  
怎么感觉晕乎乎的？原来如此……我在做梦啊。  
那既然是梦……  
佐助的手抚摸着鼬的脸颊，自己则钻进鼬的怀里，好像自己从未长大，和十多年前的孩童一样，没有任何区别。  
如果说区别的话……那就是自己更加爱哥哥了吧。佐助这样想着。  
“我爱你。一直都……好喜欢你……”佐助稚嫩的声音在鼬的耳边响起。  
“嗯……我知道的。”风琴一般悦耳的声音回答着。  
鼬将自己的手放在佐助的脑后，深情地望着他，回忆自己与他的点点滴滴。  
“哥哥你……”，这样不真实的触觉让佐助意识到。“完蛋了……这不是梦！”  
鼬用放在佐助脑后的手将佐助的脸靠近自己，下意识地吻了下去。  
佐助的唇……好凉，好软……  
“唔嗯……嗯嗯……”鼬能够听见佐助的喘息声。  
一脸羞赧的佐助此时已顾不上那么多了，既然自己已经任性地把内心想法说出来了。那索性就让他任性到底吧。  
“哥哥……这句话我早就想对你说了……”  
“佐助，我也好爱你。”  
佐助的泪在眼眶里打转。原来，原来我这么多年的喜欢是有回应的。  
“那个……对不起。”  
“嗯？”佐助突如其来的道歉让鼬没有理解。  
“我还没有给你准备礼物……”佐助把头扭过去，不敢看着鼬的眼睛。  
“没关系的，其实我早就得到了你的礼物。”鼬说，“有你陪伴在我身边，就是最好的礼物。”  
这个声音和多年前稚嫩的童声重叠在一起，化作一股暖流，流入了佐助的心。  
“所以……谢谢你。”抒情之余，鼬又露出一脸坏笑。“不过既然没有准备礼物的话……那就把你自己送给我吧，如何？”  
“哈？”

Chapter03  
“那就这样，鼬大哥我们就回家了。”金发少年笑着摆摆手，“生日快乐！”说完，冲佐助眨了一下眼睛。  
“嗯。”鼬也同样以微笑回应。  
23:30，木叶众人庆祝完鼬的生日，都各自回家了。毕竟这不是他们的主场，鸣人他们心里很清楚，鼬和佐助的微妙关系。  
佐助一脸不情愿地打扫着聚会上的垃圾，换句话说，他现在很累。  
鼬却在身后将他一把搂住，脑袋靠在佐助结实的背上。“怎么？这就不愿意了？”  
“不是。”佐助摇摇头，“我觉得……有些困。”  
鼬调戏似的捏了捏佐助的脸。“你可不带这样的。说好了这次礼物把你自己送给我的，结果还没开始，你就先后退了？”  
佐助愣了一下，“开始？什么开始？”  
“别告诉我你忘记了。”鼬为佐助耳边轻轻咬耳朵，“献上你的初夜。”  
佐助的脸“窜”地一下子变红，“那种事情……我……”  
鼬捏着佐助的下巴，“嗯？后悔了？”  
“你干嘛啊——”可恶，平时一脸正经的鼬居然会干出这种事情。佐助不悦。  
“感觉头有点晕，身体软绵绵的。”佐助说，“今天可能不行。”  
佐助倒不是在骗人，他确实有点和平常不太一样。  
“哦。”鼬的话中没有露出什么情感，可他有些意味不明的话却出卖了他自己。“可能是刚才，酒喝多了？”  
佐助不是傻子，蓦地想到了刚才甜甜的酒。“你这混蛋，是不是在酒里放东西了！？”  
“才知道吗？真不够灵敏啊，佐助。如果执行任务的时候这么大意可就遭了。”鼬邪魅狂娟地一笑，“不过别担心，我会保护你的。但作为条件，你要先成为我的人。”  
鼬把佐助怼到墙角处，还不小心碰到了灯的开关。“也样的黑夜也不错，对吧，小番茄。”  
佐助干燥的嘴唇上贴合上了鼬的嘴唇。  
鼬的舌头迫不及待地挑开佐助的牙齿，进去拨弄佐助的小蛇。换气的时候，鼬的舌头和嘴唇上都沾满了口水，显得格外诱惑。佐助觉得自己可能无法抑制他的内心了。  
说着,鼬将自己的手探进了佐助的衣内。  
“别，哥哥……’”  
似是拒绝的语气却带着丝许撒娇的意味，更是勾起了鼬深埋着的欲望。  
吻上那微张的唇，细软的小舌小心翼翼的缠.上在他口腔肆虐的舌头。  
趁佐助沉浸在吻中还无法回神，鼬悄悄地脱下了他的上衣，从脖颈慢慢向下抚摸，温柔中带着情色,直到按压到胸前的红缨，他的佐助终于忍不住发出了那声诱人的呻吟。  
“唔……哥……哥哥……不要这样……”初次被触碰的不适让佐助出声抗拒。  
毕竟佐助也16岁了，要说需求也不是一点没有的，不过他几乎没有想过这种事，但如果发生的话，也希望对方是鼬。  
自己是被鼬从小带大的，最了解他的，莫过是眼前成年的鼬了。  
只是他没有想到，平常高冷优秀的哥哥心中，也隐藏这这样的一份不该有的情感。  
鼬把无力挣扎的佐助打横抱起，放在了自己房间的床上。  
鼬的房间很是简洁，白色的墙壁，蓝色的床。在落地窗投进来的月光下，隐隐约约能看到墙上的照片，那是他们兄弟二人的回忆——  
“哥哥，陪我玩吧。”  
“哥哥，教我手里剑术！”  
“原谅我，佐助，下次吧。”  
鼬曾经在暗部的个人柜子里也贴过自己和佐助的合照，每一次和佐助出门后，上面都会多出一张照片。鼬十分珍惜这小小的、甜蜜的回忆。因为他的暗部工作很忙，几乎没有什么时间回家，所以那几张照片就一直被封存在柜子的角落里。鼬每次打开柜子都能够看到，每次都会流露出笑容。那时候，应该是卡卡西少有的看见鼬的笑容，就像一个阳光的大男孩一样，不是忍者，不是暗部，而是一个普普通通的人。卡卡西有时也会在鼬旁边感叹道：“兄弟俩的感情真好啊。”

Chapter 04  
鼬望着自己身下的人，温柔地问：“可以吗？佐助。”  
佐助知道，鼬不想碰到自己的底线。所以鼬才会询问，想让他自己做主。  
真讨厌啊，哥哥。明明知道结果是肯定的还要问。那种答案，我怎么说得出口。  
佐助轻轻地点点头。鼬笑了，很开心地笑了。他一把扯下佐助的白色衬衫，把自己的吻痕留在佐助身上的每一处。  
“那件衬衫……很贵的。你就不能谨慎点。”佐助不悦地抱怨道。  
“抱歉佐助，你实在是太诱人了。我就没忍住……”看着鼬一脸道歉的样子可说出的话却一点都没有道歉的意思，佐助简直被气得吐血。  
“随便你了。反正……”佐助羞赧地说，“反正这是我早就答应过你的事，而且也是你的人。”  
“嗯？你再说一遍最后一句？”鼬吮吸着佐助的乳头说。  
“讨厌啦哥哥，不要总让我把重要的话说第二遍。”  
佐助想推开鼬，但无奈自己没有了力气。就这样依偎在哥哥的怀里，蛮好。

23:59分，宇智波鼬的生日的最后一分钟，他听见了佐助在他耳边轻轻地说了一句：“生日快乐，我的尼桑。”  
有鼬在的地方，就是佐助的春天。对鼬而言，亦是如此。


End file.
